


it's gravity keeping you with me

by komhmagnus



Series: inspired by 3b [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Episode: s03e16 Stay With Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: It happens over breakfast.





	it's gravity keeping you with me

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Dancing With Our Hands Tied by Taylor Swift

Candles flickered around the loft when Alec finally made his way home from the Institute. _Home_ . The word still felt weird in his thoughts, on his tongue. Finding Magnus a home after Lorenzo took advantage of him had been a necessity, but finding a home for _both_ of them had been one of Alec’s greatest privileges. One he’d never stop thanking the Angel for.

The candles’ flames swayed with the soft music and a slow smile spread across his face as he followed the melody into the living room. Magnus stood at the bar cart, hips swaying as he mixed a martini. The sight made Alec feel a surge of warmth that he’d been desperate for ever since that day in the infirmary. The day Magnus had insisted his magic might be worth dying over.

He shook his head, pushing the echoing _maybe_ out of his mind. Tonight Magnus looked more like himself. Tonight Magnus was _dancing_. Alec knew better than to focus on the darkness amongst moments of light. He hadn’t, once, but he did now.

“Hey,” Alec said softly, voice just loud enough to be heard over the record player. He stepped closer and slid his arms around Magnus’s waist, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

Magnus hummed. “Would you like one?” he asked.

“Sure,” Alec answered. He deserved one or twenty after the day he’d had. A Clave representative in Idris seemed to have a personal mission to be as much of a pain in Alec’s ass as possible. His phone had been ringing nonstop with requests for files and reports and demographics and whatever else was suddenly of the _utmost importance_.

Magnus quickly mixed another and turned in Alec’s arms, holding out the drink. Alec gave him a grateful smile before downing almost all of it in one go. Magnus quirked an eyebrow. “Bad day?”

“Just long.”

“I know the feeling,” Magnus sighed, and Alec’s arm tightened around his waist. “I’m glad you're home.”

Alec ducked to press a chaste kiss to Magnus’s lips. “Me too,” he whispered.

***

It happens over breakfast.

Alec hadn’t _meant_ to blurt it out. He’d planned everything:  dinner reservations, letting Magnus coax him into dancing later when they’d return to the loft, a drink on the balcony, dropping to one knee below the city lights and few visible stars.

But this morning he’d woken up to Magnus dropping lazy kisses onto his back, his arms, his neck, and how could he resist that overwhelming amount of love he was feeling? How could he resist when at any moment their lives and their world could be torn from their grasp? How could he resist when the only thing he’d been sure of since his interrupted wedding was _Magnus_?

“Marry me,” Alec whispered as Magnus set a plate of crepes in front of him. He looked up and caught Magnus’s slight eye roll, the teasing glint. _He thinks I’m joking_. “I mean it,” he said louder. “Marry me.”

Magnus sat, blinking at him across the table. “Alexander—”

“Hold on,” Alec said, standing. He disappeared into their bedroom, fumbling around in a drawer until he found it. The little box containing the Lightwood family ring. He’d had to wait a few days, before his mother could get it to him, but she had, and she’d been beaming the entire time.

Magnus was still sat at the kitchen table when he returned, staring up at Alec from his seat with wide eyes.

“I love you, Magnus,” Alec said as he stepped closer. He moved slowly, as if Magnus might run away, but Alec knew he wouldn’t. “I love you, all of you. Magic or no magic. Makeup or no makeup. The most fashionable clothes on the planet or a pair of old sweatpants.” Magnus let out a surprised laugh, and Alec grinned, all too aware that Magnus had slipped into an old pair of his own sweatpants that morning when they’d finally pulled themselves out of bed.

“I love you,” Alec continued, “because of _you_ . Because of your heart that’s far more forgiving and welcoming than this world probably deserves. Than _I_ probably deserve.” Magnus made a noise of protest at the self-deprecating comment, but Alec continued. “I love you because you’re the bravest and smartest man I’ve ever met, and you’re so incredibly selfless, even when no one would blame you for acting otherwise. I love you because you let me be free, and you teach me how to be myself and to be better every single day.”

He dropped down onto a knee, ignoring the wetness he can feel trailing along his cheeks. Magnus’s own eyes were wet, too, as he stared.

“I love you,” Alec said again. “And I want to spend the rest of my life--the rest of _our_ lives, whether that’s 50 years or five thousand--proving that to you, and how incredible and beautiful and worthy of love you are.” A tear slipped down Magnus’s cheek, and Alec reached out to brush it away softly. “I love you,” he said again.

“I believe you,” Magnus whispered, his voice low and thick with emotion.

“Good,” Alec said firmly, “because I’ve never meant something so strongly before.” He laughed a little. “Hell, I’ve never felt something so strongly before. You’re it for me, Magnus. You’re my world, and yeah, I know the timing probably isn’t the greatest considering our friends are idiots and the world always seems like it’s ending and you and me, we’ve both been through so much. Especially you. But you told me once that if you fail to grant time for the things that you care about, you’ll forget why you’re fighting at all. And Magnus, _you_ are what I care about, and it’s _you_ that I’m fighting for, always. So,” he paused, finally holding up the ring box and carefully opening it to reveal the Lightwood family ring.

Magnus’s mouth fell open a little, as if somehow surprised the conversation had gone this route despite _Marry me_ being the first thing out of Alec’s mouth.

“Marry me,” Alec whispered again. Magnus was silent for a few seconds, and Alec couldn’t say he wasn’t terrified, but the look in Magnus’s eyes calmed him.

“How did I ever get this lucky,” Magnus breathed into the morning’s quiet surrounding them. He looked surprised, whether that he’d said the words out loud or that Alec was real.

“Not as lucky as I am,” Alec said, his voice soft and his smile softer as he remembered saying the words just days earlier in his bedroom at the Institute, when everything that had happened with Lorenzo was still so fresh and heavy. “Is that a yes?”

Magnus smiled, and for the first time in weeks, it was a _real_ smile. One that reached his eyes and consumed his entire face, his entire _soul_. One that lit up the room brighter than any sunlight ever could. One that was the precise reason Alec knew Magnus was magical, whether he had his magic or not.

“Yes,” Magnus answered, and Alec knew they would be okay. Both of them would, because they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
> Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
